When Gods Meet Assassins
by Mizune Tori
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Dewa ikut ambil andil dalam pembunuhan Koro-sensei SEMI-HIATUS
1. prolog

**Prolog**

"Mulai hari ini, sekolah kita tercinta, Sakuragaoka High School akan bekerja sama dengan Kunugigaoka High School." Kata kepala sekolah waktu itu.

"Karin, jika kita tidak sekelas lagi, tetaplah datang kekelas ku ya?" Kata Kazune pada Karin.

"Kita semua pasti tetap berteman, kan?" tanya Himeka pada kami semua.

"Tentu saja, Himeka-chan..." Kata Kazusa lembut.

"Jangan lengah... Musuh semakin dekat." Kata Kazune pada kami semua, sebelum papan itu menunjukan takdir yang tak terduga.

Ah... sangat mudah mengucapkan hal itu kepada semuanya...

Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi pada takdir Kazune dan Karin jika harus bertemu dengan takdir E-class


	2. the Entrance

Hai minna  
aku buat Fanfic baru lagi  
kali ini crossover antara ansatsu dengan kamichama karin  
yosh selamat membaca

 **Chapter 1**

Total skor: 199

Kelas : E

Karin menghela nafas panjang saat melihat hasil ujian masuknya yang sangat buruk itu.

 _'Kelas E itu kelas yang buruk. Sekali kau kesana, kau tak akan sama lagi.'_ Karin mengingat perkataan Miyon Yi, temannya itu.

Karin pun berjalan menaiki bukit, menyusuri tebing, dan akhirnya sampai juga di gedung kelas E yang...yah bobrok sekali.

"Hah...Apa aku bisa bertahan?" Tanya karin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Kau mau kemana?" Tanya seorang gadis yang sebaya denganku.

"Aku murid baru di kelas E." Jawab Karin

"Souka... Namaku Kurahashi Hinano, murid Kelas 3E. Salam kenal!" Katanya dengan penuh semangat.

'Gadis ini dari kelas E? Kok bisa?' pikir Karin dalam hati

"Kau ingin kekelas kan? Mari kuantar!" Katanya sambil menarik Karin.

Sesampainya dikelas, dia melihat seekor...eh seorang siluman gurita(?) Melihatnya dengan senyum yang abnormal itu

"Saa..Minna, Kita kedatangan murid baru lagi. Nah... Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu.." Kata siluman gurita yang ternyata bernama Koro-sensei kepada Karin

"Ohayou Minna-san, Watashi no namae wa Hanazono Karin desu. Hajimemashite." Kata Karin sang murid baru.

"Karin-chan, cincin apa yang di tanganmu itu?" Tanya Kayano Kaede pada si murid baru.

"Ini? Ini cincin dari ibuku." Kata Karin lembut.

"Oohh.." Kata satu-satunya siswa berambut merah dikelas itu sembari mempersilahkan Karin duduk di

"Koro-sensei, apa Hanazono-san terlibat dalam pembunuhan ini?"Tanya siswa bersurai biru bernama Shiota Nagisa pada sensei nya.

"Tentu saja, Nagisa-kun." Jawab Koro-sensei santai

"Pembunuhan a..apa ma..maksud kalian?" tanya Karin gugup.

"Nurufufufu..." Tawa Koro-sensei mengelegar disertai dengan menebalnya aura haus darah murid dikelas tersebut.

"Hanazono-san~, Kau takkan mengerti ini, tapi..." Shiota Nagisa mendekati Karin, lalu berkata: "Kami semua adalah pembunuh, dan target kami adalah Koro-sensei."

Seketika itu juga mulai berterbangan peluru BB dan Pisau anti-sensei dari berbagai penjuru.

 _'Kelas E itu kelas yang buruk. Sekali kau kesana, kau tak akan sama lagi.'_ Karin mengingat perkataan Miyon, lalu tersenyum

'Mungkin Miyon belum pernah kekelas ini... Maka dari itu dia tidak tau, betapa hebohnya kelas ini' pikir Karin sembari ikut menyerang Koro-sensei.

Setelah acara penyambutan yang heboh sekali, sampailah mereka pada kelas bahasa Inggris, yang diajar oleh.., siapa lagi kalau bukan Ms. Irina Jelavic.

"So, What is your name?" Tanya Ms. Irina padanya

"My name is Hanazono Karin. How do you do?"kata Karin.

"How do you do, Karin. Kau sudah mahir berbahasa inggris ya?" Tanya Missnya itu.

"I..Iya, Ms. Jelavic" Kata Karin malu-malu.

'Sepertinya dikelas ini tidak buruk' Pikir karin

TBC

akhirnya selesai juga...

gomen kalau mengecewakan

Mind to review?


	3. Karin's Daily

hai... pembaca setia...

maaf ya... story ini semi-hiatus

dikarenakan ngadatnya ide ini...

ok, tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi...

Happy Reading...

 **Chapter** **2**

Hari berganti bulan, dan tak terasa sudah 6 bulan Karin berada di kelas 3E. Sekarang, ia sudah bisa menangkis serangan musuh. Ia juga berhasil mengalahkan pembunuh bayaran sewaan mantan guru olahraganya, Takaoka-sensei. Hari ini, seperti biasa...

"Nurufufufufu… kau kurang cepat, hanazono-san. Kau takkan bisa membunuhku dalam kecepatan selambat itu." Kata Koro-Sensei padanya.

"HA'I, SENSEI!" Ujar Karin dengan semangatnya.

Senjata kesukaan Karin adalah pisau genggam. Dengan cepat Karin menyerang senseinya dengan pisau anti-sensei itu.

"Baik, anak-anak. Latihan kali ini selesai. Silahkan beristirahat." Kata Karasuma Tadaomi, guru olahraga Karin.

"Nee~ kemampuan menyerangmu bertambah pesat ya, Hanazono-san." Kata Akabane Karma, Pria bersurai merah bergelar 'Pangeran Iblis wasabi' itu.

"Jangan menggodanya, Karma-kun." Kata Shiota Nagisa, teman Karma yang berjulukan 'Malaikat maut' yang jenis kelaminnya masih dipertanyakan oleh Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa Shiota-san…"Kata Karin.

"Karin-chan, kau mau ke kelas A kan? Biar kutemani ya?" Kata Kaede Kayano , si 'Pendekar pudding' dan Ritsu, teman androidnya itu.

"Boleh aku ikut juga? Kasihan Karin-chan di jalan." Kata Kanzaki Yukiko, gadis manis yang ternyata gamers (yang tidak kelihatan kalau dia gamers).

"Aku juga mau dong!" Kata si 'Nona English' Nakamura Rio.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Karin kepada mereka.

"Daijobu…" Jawab mereka hampir bersamaan.

Butuh mendaki gunung lewati lembah untuk menuju kelas lainnya. Itu karena mereka adalah kelas yang terkucilkan.

"Souka, Jadi kau sudah janji dengan 'temanmu' ini untuk setiap hari ke kelas A?" kata Ritsu menganalisa.

"Yah.. begitulah" Kata Karin.

"Hm… Kenapa ia meminta seperti itu?" Tanya Kaede.

"Ada alasannya… Tapi, mungkin belum saatnya aku bercerita pada kalian." Kata Karin.

"Hm… 'temanmu' ini ada berapa?" Tanya Rio dan Yukiko hamper bersamaan.

"Ada 7, Kalian akan kuperkenalkan kok!" Seru Karin

"Saa… kami boleh ikut kan?" Tanya Karma dari belakang mereka.

"KARMA-KUN! Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Kaede.

"Karena aku khawatir dengan kalian, jadi aku ikut. Eh… Karma juga minta ikut, jadi yah seperti ini." Kata Nagisa yang tak tahu sejak kapan bira berada di samping Karma (dia benar-benar mirip dengan kakaknya dari fandom sebelah).

.

Seperti biasa, beberapa anak kelas lain menjauhi mereka saat mereka berjalan ke kelas A. Dan sebagaimana setiap harinya, Kazune, Pria bersurai lemon blonde dan bernetra sapphire datang menjemput dari kelasnya.

"Wow… Pacarmu ternyata tampan juga.." Komentar Karma pada Karin dan Kazune.

"Dia itu bukan pacarku…" Kata Karin. Tapi sebuah pernyataan keluar dari mulut Kazune.

"Dia itu istriku." Kata Kazune sembari merangkul Karin

1 detik

2 detik

3 det..

"APA!" Seru Ritsu dan Nagisa. Sementara itu, Kaede dan Yukiko hanya menganga. Rio tepuk jidat dan Karma nyengir Kuda nil (#dicolokpakewasabisamakarma).

"Kenapa ada suara seseorang yang berteriak dari HPmu?" Tanya Kazune menyelidiki.

"Hahahaha… jangan membuat kaget dong, Kori no Ouji. Kau cemburu?" Seru Michiru, Pemuda bersurai caramel dan bermata Heterochrome yang keluar dari kelas sembari menggandeng seorang gadis moe.

"Perkenalkan, yang kalian kira pacarku ini Kujyou Kazune. Kalau yang Heterochrome itu Nishikiori Michiru. Disamping Michi ada Kujyou Himeka. Di belakang mereka ada Kuga Jin dan Kujyou Kazusa, yang sedang makan itu. Kazune, Kazusa, dan Jin kelas A, Himeka dan Michi Kelas B" Jelas Karin panjang lebar.

"Kalau ini, yang disamping ku ini Kanzaki Yukiko. Kalau yang bersurai merah itu Akabane Karma. Di sebelahnya ada Rio yang bersurai pirang. Kalau yang pigtails itu Kayano Kaede dan Shiota Nagisa. Kaede yang bersurai hijau." Jelas Karin lagi.

"Kalau yang ini…" Karin mengeluarkan Hpnya

"…. Ini Jiritsu Shikou Kotei Houdai, panggi saja Ritsu." Kata Karin lagi.

"Karin..Kau harus menjelaskan tentang hal ini." Kata Kazune.

"Dan kau berutang penjelasan tentang perkataan Kujyou-san." Kata Ritsu

"Aku takkan janji dengan kalian. Karena kedua hal yang kalian tahu tentang diriku itu adalah hal yang rahasia bagi yang lain." Kata Karin

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Kazune sedikit lembut.

Setelah hal itu terjadi, murid kelas E kembali ke kelas mereka. Sementara itu, Kazune mengerutkan dahinya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, seorang pria bersurai strawberry blonde mengintainya dengan senyuman licik

.

.

TBC...  
nah... bagaimana ceritanya?

komen ya...


End file.
